


show me your love, before the world catches up

by personalobserver



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furniture Shopping, Hints of Bottom!Harry, M/M, Smut, but only because he would be riding louis if they weren't in public, tags are lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalobserver/pseuds/personalobserver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis go furniture shopping. they find an expensive leather sofa and do things on it. </p>
<p>that's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your love, before the world catches up

**Author's Note:**

> so i was at a furniture store, and the salesman told me to sit on the sofa as if i were at home. my mind went to harry riding louis on their sofa. that's normal right? yup.
> 
> anyway, i wrote this in one day, so it's probably terrible. plus im sick. woo.
> 
> title from panic at the discos's song 'collar full'
> 
> enjoy.

"Ugh this is so terrible" Louis whines, toying at the fringe of a throw blanket. "Furniture shopping is always the worst."

"Louis" Harry grabs Louis's hand, pulling him away from the blanket. "Please, behave. For me?" He gives Louis a cheeky smirk, pinching at the pad of Louis's thumb. 

Louis sighs, his eyes flickering down toward Harry's mouth before he rolls his eyes, groaning, "Alright, I'll behave." Harry grins, kissing Louis on the forehead before Louis continues, “ _but_ it's gonna cost you."

Harry scoffs lightly, reaching around to pat Louis on the bum. "Don't worry, babe. I'll reward you, later"

"Gentlemen! How may I be of help, today?"

Harry and Louis turn to be met with the nice face of a smiling older woman -- her nametag reading _Carol_ , Harry notes.

"Hi, Carol," Harry grins, reaching an arm out to shake hands with the woman. "How are you this afternoon? Bit of a nice day out."

Louis has to hold back his groan and turn away to roll his eyes because Harry is just too fucking friendly sometimes, especially when Louis just wants to get out of this fucking furniture store. 

Louis turns back around to see Carol blushing and swatting at Harry's shoulder; Harry grinning like the little devil he is - Louis obviously missed something Harry said. Louis approaches the two of them, slipping an arm around Harry's waist, tugging him close. 

Carol's laughing immediately dies down as she observes the action. "Alright. Now, if you two would like to get started. Tell me what you're looking for." She begins leading them along the tiled walkway that does a roundabout around the store.

"We recently just bought a place together," Harry pauses briefly to lean over and kiss Louis's temple. "Nothing big, but we just need an upgrade from the ratty furniture we've got now." 

Carol hums, smiling at the two of them over her shoulder. "Over here," she gestures over to a small scattering of furniture, "I think I've got something you two would like."

Harry stops walking, tugging on Louis's arm, pulling him to a stop as well.

Louis turns, placing a hand on Harry's stomach. "Babe? Everything all right?"

Harry looks at Louis, glances over to the furniture where Carol is standing, then back to Louis. "It's just, uh. Those sofas look quite expensive. Maybe there's somewhere else we can go look?"

Louis's face softens, and he knows he must look so fucking gone for this boy. "Harold, oh Harold. I told you, my stepdad said he would help us pay for all this. As a housewarming gift, or whatever."

"Right." Harry shakes his head as if he had forgotten. "Right, but maybe we don't have to have it cost him a fortune?"

Louis grins, intertwining his fingers with Harry's, leading him over to Carol. "Right, but the guy's an asshole, so maybe it _should_ cost him a fortune."

 

*****

 

"Now _this_ one is our most popular leather. It's quite expensive, as you can see from the price tag, but that's because of how the leather is processed, making it very soft." Carol informs them, patting the armrest of the sofa.

Louis grins, tugging a disproving Harry over to the sofa.

"If you two would excuse me, I have another customer I need to go check on," Carols smiles, leaving the two of them by themselves. 

Louis looks over to Harry to see him staring intently at the sofa, as if he's trying to solve a mystery. 

"Harry? Something wrong?"

Harry just furrows his brow even deeper. "I just can't see how this, _this sofa_ , can cost so much."

"Well," Louis draws out the word, prodding a finger in Harry's side. "Why don't you sit your cute little bum on it and find out what it's all about."

Harry nods, like Louis makes so much sense. He turns around and sits down, so very elegantly, onto the sofa, as if it were The Queen's throne.

Louis watches as Harry sits there, his hands pressed firmly to his thighs and his back straighter than his sexuality. 

"Come on, Harry. That isn't how you would sit if this sofa were in our flat, would you?" He nudges his foot against Harry's calf, making Harry look up at him. 

"Oh? You want me to sit on this sofa properly, then?" Harry grins, grabbing ahold of Louis's waist and pulling him down to sit on the cushion next to him.

Louis gasps, falling onto the sofa. "Harry, what--" Louis shuts his mouth as Harry smoothly (well, about as smooth as Harry Styles can be) swings a leg over Louis's lap so he's straddling Louis's thighs. 

Harry's still grinning, shifting so his knees are comfortably pressing into the cushions on either side of Louis. Louis sighs, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's legs, slowly making his way toward his inner thighs. 

"This is much better. Right, babe?" Louis asks, tucking the fingers of his right hand under Harry's shirt to press into his warm skin. 

Harry just hums in response, beginning to rock his hips to press their groins together, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Louis's neck. 

"Harry, we can't..." Louis tries to warn, peeking over Harry's shoulder to see if he can spot Carol anywhere. 

"I want to test out the product before we make the purchase. No harm in that, hm?" Harry whispers against Louis's ear, nipping at his lobe. 

Louis groans, his hips bucking up to find some much needed friction. "Fucking get to it, then."

Harry smiles against the skin of Louis's neck before leaning down to suck at his collarbone, biting down softly. Harry hums at Louis's sound of approval, leaning back slightly to fit a hand between their bodies, his nimble fingers working quickly to open Louis's jeans. 

"You keep lookout," Harry rasps, pulling Louis's cock out through the opening in his boxers.

"Holy fuck, Harry" Louis groans, closing his eyes and letting his head roll back to rest on the sofa. 

Harry squeezes tightly at the base of Louis's cock. "Keep your eyes open, you twat." 

Louis's eyes fly open, seeing how wrecked Harry looks already and they've hardly done anything. He grabs the front of Harry's shirt, pulling him in to kiss him while his other hand moves to help free Harry from the tight confines of his jeans as well. 

Harry pulls away from the kiss, groaning and rocking his hips when Louis gets a hand around him. He brings his hand up and licks broadly across his palm before reaching down to fist at Louis's dick.

Louis quickly does the same, slicking up his own hand to make the slide on Harry's cock easier. 

Both of their bodies are rocking slightly, pushing their cocks through each other's fists. Louis has to continuously remind himself that he can't close his eyes, unless he wants Carol to catch them in this awkward position. Which. _That_ could be interesting. 

Moments pass and Louis doesn’t see a single person wandering around the store.

"We're lucky you decided to come here on a Sunday" Louis grunts, tugging more roughly on Harry's cock. 

Harry groans, tucking his head between Louis's neck and shoulder, mouthing at Louis's slightly sweaty skin. He moves his hands from Louis's hair to grip at the back of the sofa when Louis wraps his hand around both of their cocks, skin on skin, sliding together smoothly.

Louis squeezes their cocks together, twisting his wrist on every upstroke, rubbing his thumb around the heads of the their cocks. 

" _Fuck_ , I'm gonna--" Harry whimpers, biting at Louis's jaw as he comes all over Louis's hand.

Louis hums, smirking as he continues to stroke them both, the slide smoother with Harry's come. He can feel the tightening sensation in his stomach when he hears Carol's voice from the other side of the store. 

Louis comes quickly, his body shaking from his release. He helps Harry tuck himself back into his jeans, doing the same to himself before Harry rolls off to the side of him, sprawling out on the sofa.

Louis makes a face and reaches down to clean his come-covered hand off on the carpet. Harry snorts, watching Louis. 

Louis looks over at him, seeing Harry taking up nearly half of the couch. "See? _This_ is what I meant when I said to sit as if we were at home. Not...not whatever the hell _that_ was."

Harry grins, thumbing at the seam of Louis's jeans. "Didn't hear much complaining, though."

"Oh, fuck off, you shit." Louis laughs, glancing down at the cushion. "Well, nice work. We've got jizz on the sofa, Harold." 

Harry shrugs, a smug smile on his face that Louis can't decide he wants to smack off or kiss off. "Just proves how comfortable the sofa is. We couldn't control our jizz direction." 

Louis scoffs. "Jizz direction?"

Harry ignores the question, continuing on his train of thought. "It didn't even make any noise while we were gettin' each other off." Harry winks dirtily. "Wonder what else it could withstand..."

Louis swallows thickly. "We might as well just take this one, since we've seemed to already mark it as ours."

And the only thing Louis can hear, as he gets up to go find Carol, is the barking laughter coming from his idiotic boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite line: "Louis watches as Harry sits there, his hands pressed firmly to his thighs and his back straighter than his sexuality." literally cracked up at my own lame joke. 
> 
> i might start writing more one shots while i continue to work on I Just Didn't Know. 
> 
> let me know if this is good? bad? okay? whatever, just post something in a comment and i'll most likely reply since i like talking to strangers. 
> 
> love you.


End file.
